


But It's Better If You Do

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: Sextember [9]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Auron omega, Could be seen as non-con but IT'S NOT, Luzu alfa, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Sextember:Día 9: Durmiendo"Estoy exactamente en dónde me querrías, tú sabes".«Hasta que tuvo una idea. Descabellada, pero una idea lógica. Luzu siempre le decía que si necesitaba preguntarle algo y estaba dormido, supusiera siempre que su respuesta sería sí.Sonrió, y dejó de luchar contra su instinto.»
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Sextember [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	But It's Better If You Do

> I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Si le preguntaran a Auron en un día normal si le molestaba ser omega, él diría que no. ¿Por qué debería molestarle? No cambiaba nada quién era ni lo que podía lograr en la vida. Sabía que había sido privilegiado, que a su entorno no le había importado su segundo género, y que en la ciudad que vivía eso no era impedimento de nada. 

Había conseguido hacer dos carreras universitarias, como también mudarse a la increíble ciudad de Karmaland antes de sus treinta años. Ahora, con treinta y dos, gozaba de un sueldo alto, casa propia y todo lo que quisiera. Hasta tenía una preciosa relación con Luzu, uno de los alfas más conocidos de la ciudad. 

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, e incluso más, pero no estaba acostumbrado a esperar. 

Por eso, cuando Auron despertó en el medio de la noche, acalorado y con la sensación de querer _morirse_ si no conseguía follar, supo que estaba jodido. Luzu era un alfa muy dulce y amable, pero no se caracterizaba por tener el sueño ligero. Es más, para poder despertar a la mañana tenía que tener el despertador muy cerca de su oído. 

Hasta ese momento, al omega no le había molestado. Pero ahora necesitaba que lo empotraran contra la primer superficie que tuviera cerca, y su novio dormía como un tronco. Intentó aumentar las feromonas que estaba liberando; llenó la habitación de su aroma, un vino de frambuesas dulzón, casi empalagoso. Pero no logró _nada_. Ni siquiera que se mosqueara. 

Gimoteó, y comenzó a darle atención a su erección por sobre su ropa interior. Sabía que una paja no solucionaría su problema. Apenas la primera oleada de su celo golpeara con fuerza, no podría calmar su ansia con sólo eso. 

—Luzu… —gimió, acercándose al cuerpo ajeno para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, y así poder oler su aroma con facilidad. El olor a café era débil a comparación del de vino, pero Auron podía distinguirlo incluso bajo capas y capas de otros olores. La marca que hacía meses le había hecho lucía hermosa en su cuello, y se vio tentado a volver a morder la piel nuevamente. 

No era tan común como se creería que un alfa lleve una marca. Normalmente, evitaban hacerlo por una creencia estúpida que los alfas no podían dejar que un omega los marcara, porque eran el género superior. A Auron le parecía un tremendo pedazo de mierda sexista. 

Su piel subió unos grados de temperatura, y antes de poder reaccionar, ya se estaba doblando del dolor sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Un dolor agudo le atravesó desde la espalda baja hasta la boca del estómago, y no pudo evitar gritar. Sabía las consecuencias de no obtener lo que necesitaba en un celo, y maldijo por lo bajo su suerte.

Hasta que tuvo una idea. Descabellada, pero una idea lógica. Luzu siempre le decía que si necesitaba preguntarle algo y estaba dormido, supusiera siempre que su respuesta sería sí.

Sonrió, y dejó de luchar contra su instinto. Se quitó sus prendas de ropa, y las manos le temblaron cuando llegó al cuerpo del mayor. Sabía que no sería capaz de sacarle la camiseta de pijama, así que sólo luchó para bajar el elástico que sostenía su pantalón. Aunque Luzu estaba dormido, su organismo reaccionaba igual ante sus feromonas, y la erección que Auron sentía clavada en su pierna era más que palpable. 

Su entrada ya estaba dilatada, y el lubricante estaba comenzando a manchar las sábanas. Respiró hondo, y se colocó encima suyo, empalándose en un sólo movimiento. Gimió sonoramente, y comenzó a moverse antes que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la polla del alfa. No podía perder el tiempo; necesitaba correrse, y lo necesitaba ya. 

Aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas de forma agresiva; con una mano se acariciaba su erección, mientras que con la otra se sostenía, erguido. De su boca salían jadeos, como también el nombre de su novio. No era justo que, incluso dormido, su polla se sintiera tan bien dentro suyo. No era justo que su cuerpo siguiera emanando esa calidez que tanto adoraba, ni el olor a café con leche que tanto le ponía. 

Estaba susurrando palabras obscenas, cuando sintió movimiento en el cuerpo ajeno.

—¿Auron...sito? —preguntó, con la voz ronca. Auron sintió su orgasmo apresurarse con sólo oír su nombre. Luzu movió sus caderas de forma instintiva, y el omega sólo pudo gemir, deshecho, y terminó sobre sus pechos. 

Luzu, después de darse cuenta que era el celo de su pareja, salió de su cuerpo, y empujó levemente al menor para que quedara apoyado en su pecho. No podía darse el lujo de correrse ahora, sabiendo que tendría casi tres días de sexo ininterrumpido con él. 

—¿Va a ser esta una nueva forma de despertarme, o es algo del momento? —indagó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Escuchó la risa de Auron explotar en la habitación, y no se pudo resistir a llevar sus manos hacia su cabello, y comenzar a acariciarlo. Sabía que estaba guardando energía para la siguiente ola, y que no se molestaría en contestarle siquiera. Luzu movió su mano hasta su cuello, y masajeó su nuca, trapecio y omóplato. 

El ronroneo satisfecho de Auron no se hizo esperar, y pudo ver cómo intentaba alejarse de su toque. Aún con casi dos años de relación, le seguía dando vergüenza ronronear por cosas tan simples como una caricia. Los omegas normalmente sólo ronroneaban cuando estaban muy a gusto, en general en época de pre-celo o cuando estaban embarazados. 

Pero Auron ronroneaba con sentir las manos grandes de Luzu sobre su piel. Porque era su hogar hecho persona.


End file.
